FNaF: The Other Half
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [FEMALE SPRINGTRAP] [ANTHROPOMORPHIC AU] [HIGHSCHOOL] Springtrap had had a bad life. A very bad life. Fortunately, she has her adoptive mother Puppet here to take care of her. But what happens when it seems that Puppet's hiding something to her ? Springtrap is determined to know the truth, and wants to retrieve The Other Half of what she already has in hand.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone ! Here I come with another fanfiction (yes, once again) about Springtrap and her (yes, I said HER) life at Highschool. In this chapter, you can read a few things about how she started in life and the subject of the main plot. ^^

I hope that you'll all like it ! Tell me everything in the comments ! (don't forget them ^^)

Circle of J.

* * *

 _ **-FnaF: The Other Half-**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _If you want a single word to describe my life, you could use both the words "Pain" and "Deception". In my life, there had been three major elements that helped me to make the wrong or right choices, or dragged me down, slowly digging my grave. These events were apocalyptic for me, and I was only a child._

 _The first one happened on the night of the 17th of December, 1981. I was only four years old. I was happy, everyday of my life seemed to be happier than the previous one, and then it fell straight. My aunt Chica, if I can say so because she wasn't really my aunt but I considered her as one, died. She was in pain all along before giving up. She was one of the closest friends of my mother, Bonnie._

 _I remember the pain I saw on her face when Chica closed her eyes. I remember the suffering I could clearly see filling her pink eyes as she stared at me for a long minute before taking me in her arms. Then she said something like: « Don't look at Chica, darling. Chica is sick. » and we left the room, joining my father, Fredbear._

 _He did not see Chica die but_ _knew without even talking that she was dead. He didn't need anything to notice that Mother was ill. He just took me away from her._

 _The second one was... well, it was a week and three days after, that's to say on the night of the 24th of December, 1981. My mother wasn't anywhere around. I asked everyone if they saw her, nobody did. Even Freddy was scared. Freddy was like an uncle to me, as Foxy was. Freddy was just on the stage, sitting, Spring Bonnie, his wife, trying to comfort him. She was holding their child in her arms, they called him Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy was my bestfriend, but after that incident, I never saw him again._

 _As I was saying, nobody had seen my mother. Frightened but not able to understand why, I looked for her around the pizzeria for at least 20 minutes before discovering her. She was dead. She had been killed. There was an axe by her side, and a man with a purple uniform staring at her body with that crazy smile on his face. The only thing I saw was the blood, and so I gasped in terror._

 _The man heard me, and he turned to me. He was still smiling. I was paralized. He approached me slowly and said in a very low voice: "If you say something, you might be the next one."_

 _I will remember those words all my life. I was so scared that I ran into Dad's arms._

 _Finally, the last incident was more ideological and it happened during the same night. My Dad was gone, and he had left a letter under my pillow, telling me that he was forced to leave me, and that it was for my own good. But this letter wasn't actually under my pillow when I woke up. Toy Chica was reading it, sitting on Foxy's legs at the table with everybody listening to her. Immediately, my friend Mangle, who was their daughter, and Marionette, who I considered as my mother, even more than my actual mother, came toward me and they hugged me. I didn't understand until I saw him. With that grin on his face again, he was staring at me from the entrance. When he noticed that I was looking at him, he nodded and left._

 _Soon after those incidents, I asked Marionette to adopt me. I didn't want anyone else because I considered them as friends. Only Puppet was like a mother to me. She accepted, she couldn't refuse. It would have been mean to refuse, wouldn't it ?_

"Ugh... I feel too tired to write right now..." Springtrap muttered, putting down the pen she was writing with and sighing, running a hand across her face, exhausted. She had had a long day again, even though it was Sunday.

She stood up from her seat and went to her closet, slowly taking from it her pyjamas and sliding into her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a long, long minute. It was as blank as her. She felt really sick that night.

Maybe it was because of the following day. She was going to enter her new class, encounter new students and slowly building a reputation. She wasn't sure about what she feared while thinking about it, but still, she was petrified. She wasn't good around others, she already knew that. She was always alone, minding her own business, only her mother Marionette taking care of her when she seemed really bad. She hadn't a lot of friends, if she even had any. She said that she didn't need others.

Obviously it was wrong. Why would it be right ? Nobody could live on his own, and that was perfectly normal. Humanity, and just as well _"animatronic-ity"_ , was working this way. Everybody needed everybody. That was the only way to be happy.

Therefore, Springtrap wasn't happy in her life. She was kind of depressed. She wrote things on her diary all-day long, it was her only friend. It contained everything about her life, from when she was a child by then. She was 15 years old so it had been there for a good while.

"Why I am not like the others ? What is wrong with me ?" She asked herself, still glancing at the ceiling without any emotion visible in her golden-green eyes. "Why does nobody like me ?"

"Darling, you're asleep ?"

"No Mom..."

"Can I come in then ? I wanted to tell you something." Puppet's voice inquired from the other side of the huge wooden door, the animatronic still knocking at it in case Springtrap didn't notice she was still here.

Springtrap stood up and went slowly to the door, opening it gently and looking at her adoptive mother in a very kind and loving way. Her mother returned her the glance and went to the bed, sitting on its side. "Listen, Plushtrap."

Oh, yeah. Springtrap had earned that nickname from Puppet when she was a child because Puppet thought she was cute. She decided to nickname her _"Plushtrap"_ , which meant for Marionette _"cute as a plushie but dangerous as a murderer"_. It meant a lot to her. She had built her personality around this nickname.

"What is it, Mommy ?" Springtrap asked, making her way to the bed and sitting by her mother's side. "I see that you're worried..."

"That's because I am, Plushie." Another nickname. Springtrap blinked but didn't say anything about it, even if she hated that nickname and she thought it was inappropriate. "I told you that... Highschool is very different from what you seem to expect."

Springtrap frowned and replied: "But I know Mommy, you told me about that a thousand times at least."

That made Puppet nod absently. "Yeah... Yeah I did..." She whispered, still nodding and not even looking at her daughter anymore, just staring at the ground.

Springtrap felt bad. She had never seen her mother that stressed out by something. Even though Highschool wasn't easy, and even though Springtrap could fail miserably and being hated by everyone, Puppet was acting strange. She was too tensed. That wasn't good at all.

That's when Springtrap noticed in her mother's hands a letter. It seemed to be undiscovered. It had a name written on it, but Marionette's finger was over it, preventing Springtrap to read it. "What is it, Mommy ?"

"Wha- Nothing !" Puppet reacted suddenly, hiding the letter behind her back and standing up all of a sudden. She was about to run to the door when Springtrap catched her arm, holding her back. "Release me, darling. You have to go to bed, you're waking up early tomorrow !"

"Tell me what this is and I'll let you go." Springtrap suggested, still holding her mother's arm. Although Puppet was her mother, that was to say a grown-up, she was still stronger than her. Maybe thanks to her father's abilities when he was younger.

"Plushtrap, please, just go to bed." Marionette nearly begged, freeing herself from her daughter's grip and fleeing. Springtrap was about to grab the letter but didn't. The letter was just ripped apart in both Puppet and Springtrap's hands, each of them having one half of the thing. "Look at what you've done !"

Springtrap didn't know what to say, so she just lowered her head. Marionette frowned furiously and left the room with the half of the letter that she had, slamming the door behind her. Springtrap startled and she felt tears running down her cheeks, having a frog in the throat. She went back to her bed, lying on it and closing her eyes, still holding the part of the letter in her hand. She bursted into tears and hid her head in the pillow, sobbing like a little girl.

She hated it when she fought with her beloved mother. She was everything she had. She hated to make her feel sad or angry. She wanted to see her smile.

While thinking, Springtrap raised her hand and looked at the half of the letter carefully. There was the end of a name written on it: "-gtrap". It had to be for her. But who wrote it ? Springtrap was sure that the other part of the letter contained the name of the expeditor. She needed to investigate and take that piece of paper back, to put everything back together and to finally know.

To finally know if someone was looking for her.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Here's the first part of the fic, hope you like it ! ^^

Don't forget the comments !

Circle of J.

* * *

 _ **-FnaF: The Other Half-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Meeting the Students**

* * *

When Springtrap walked into the Highschool for the first time, she felt all the students looking at her. She felt bad, she wanted to vomit and her head was killing her. No she wasn't prepared for this. Mostly because of the night she had before coming. She wasted her time all night trying to read the half of the letter, but the words just didn't make any sense for her and she couldn't guess, starting from this, who had written it. It was absolutely impossible, and it was stressing her out. "Don't look at me like that..." She whispered while making her way to her locker, slowly unlocking the door with the key she just bought and looking inside. There was nothing more than her books. She sighed and took some of them according to the timetable she had by her side.

She put the books in her bag and sighed, slowly closing the door of the locker and locking it. She stared at it for less than a second, sighing worriedly, before leaving the corridor and joining her classroom. She sat at her desk, seemingly absent-minded, and the teacher soon arrived toward her. "Hey, you're new here ? Would you like to introduce yourself to the class ?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Why not." Springtrap responded, standing up and everybody in the class staring at her and whispering to each other. 'She's acting strange' she heard one guy say, and the girl beside him just nodded, looking frightened. Springtrap walked to the teacher's desk and cleared her throat. "Er... Hello ? My name is Springtrap Salvage, I come from... er... It would be weird if I said that..." She started, trembling in fear as everyone was glancing at her with that same scared expression on their faces.

"Go ahead." The teacher commented. She was a brownish bear with bright pink eyes. When Springtrap looked at them, she nearly fainted. She gasped in surprise and stepped back, loosing her balance and falling to the ground. The teacher seemed shocked but ran to her, helping her to stand up. "What's wrong Springtrap ?" She asked in terror when she noticed that the schoolgirl was staring straight in her eyes.

Springtrap came back to Earth and shook her head, pushing the teacher away more violently that she wanted before running away from the classroom. She ran as fast as she could, looking behind as the teacher was calling her. She soon dumped into someone who fell, and she fell over them. She gasped in pain because her knee had hit the ground very painfully. She moaned, closing her eyes and praying for the pain to stop, and then looked at the student she was over.

This one was blushing heavily. It seemed to be a boy, but she couldn't really tell because of her blurry vision. It was a brown bear with a black hat and a black bowtie. He had scars all over his body and his teeth were... horrifying. "WHOAH !" She cried out when she saw them, jumping away from the bear and hiding behind a locker, still moaning because of her knee. "Who are you !? Why did you dump into me ? Couldn't you watch where you were going ?"

"Actually, you're the one who bumped into me, Ma'am." The bear replied in a very sensual voice, looking at the girl hiding with a small grin on his face. She blushed and hid even more. "Hey, don't be afraid of me. That's nothing, I'm not hurt."

"Leave me alone !"

"Would you come with me at lunchtime ? I'd like to speak to you. I have a few friends if you want, I don't wanna leave you alone like that."

"Why aren't you leaving already !?"

"Name's Freddle. But you can call me Fred." The bear said, offering her his hand like a true gentleman.

Springtrap just stared at him blankly, ashamed, and then took his hand, smiling shyly and blushing even more. "I am Springtrap."

Fred smiled back and invited her to walk around the school with him while talking. She couldn't refuse. She was so happy that someone wasn't afraid of her. She looked horrible. That was mainly because... Well, not the time to explain that stuff. "So you're the daughter of Bonnie the Bunny and Fredbear ? For real ?" He asked, seemingly impressed.

She nodded and looked at some students who were just passing them. "And you ? Who are you parents ?"

"My father is a bear called Caley. He lives in New Jersey. And my mother is... your teacher. Her name is Kate." Fred explained calmly, and Springtrap could see pride in his eyes as he was speaking about his family. "I have two brothers. We're triplets. There is Freddy, my 'big' brother and Fredrick, also my 'big' brother."

Springtrap raised an eyebrow at that. He understood where she didn't follow him and enlightened: "Even if they were born only few minutes before me, they insist that they're my big brothers."

"Oh." She nodded, smiling kindly to him before looking at her watch. "Well, we have time, it's only 10 AM."

"Do you want to do something in particular ?" Fred asked, taking a look at her as she was humming, wondering about his question.

She had no idea what to do around this place. She was as lost as if she had never lived here. She was never out of her room so she didn't know anything about Hurricane. Where there stores ? Maybe. Where there restaurants, like cafés or diners ? Maybe somewhere. But the question was... where ?

Noticing her indecision, Fred took the advantage. "I know a good diner where we could eat some pancakes. They are very good. I think it would be a good idea to go there. Plus, I know a girl there, she's a waitress, her name's Toy Chica but we all nickname her 'Tica'. I'm sure you'll like her."

"Did... Did you just... say... Toy Chica ?"

"Yeah, I did. Why ? Is something bothering you ?" He inquired, seemingly worried about her.

Oh yeah, maybe she turned pale of a sudden when she heard that name. That could be a thing that can happen in those circumstances. She felt like she was about to vomit once again, so she pushed him away as fast as she could. Fortunately for her, she didn't vomit, but she felt as bad as if she had. Fred made his way back toward her and carried her to the Nurse's office, where the nurse looked amazed to see a broken down animatronic, well two broken down animatronics if Fred's native form counted in the Nurse's eyes, entering her room all of a sudden without even knocking at the door.

"She's sick, I think. She was about to vomit." Fred told her very quickly, lying Springtrap on the bed where she moaned, seemingly ill. Really ill.

The nurse made her way to the girl and checked if she had anything to give her, and finally she found something that might be helpful. She came to the bunny and gave her what she had found. "That will help you, but you need to stay at home if you're sick like that."

"I'm always sick, Ma'am..." Springtrap replied, swallowing the pill and looking at both Fred and the nurse. "My life makes me sick."

The nurse felt bad but didn't add anything, just asking the two students to leave her office. Fred carried Springtrap to the diner where he wanted to eat, and then, all became worse.

 _Springtrap was lying on the ground, her head was killing her, and she felt her blood pulsing through her veins as she was not able to move a finger. She quietly opened her eyes, moaning in pain, and all she saw was blood. There was blood everywhere. She blinked twice before looking through the whole room, looking for Fred. This one was lying behind her, his head banged into the ground and blood rushing from his chest._ It won't kill him, _Springtrap thought as she raised her head a little, trying to notice corpses around or to see if the killers were still here._

 _She heard some footsteps behind her so she lowered her head, closing her eyes and breathing as silently and calmly as she could. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It tried to shake her. She did not react._ React and you're dead, Plushtrap _, she told herself, holding back her tears and her breathing at the same time. The hand shook her again, but when the man noticed that she hadn't moved, he left her behind and walked toward the others. The guy made his way toward Fred, doing the same thing as he did with Springtrap._

Fred, I beg you, don't move a single finger.

 _Satisfied to see, or to think, that everyone was dead, the killer made his way to the exit and walked away, joining the other killers at the opposite side of the street. They laughed and got into their car, driving away from the town._

 _Springtrap sighed in relief and she stood up as fast as she could, looking all around the place with a broken expression. There were many corpses, but some of them managed to survive, like her, Fred and two children hiding under their seats. The mother of the two children was actually at her table, a bullet in her head and her eyes blank as Death had took her away from reality. Springtrap sniffed sadly and walked slowly to Fred, avoiding the glass at her feet, and she shook him. He blinked and looked at her in a scared way. "What happened, Plushie ? Are we in Hell ?"_

You idiot, of course we're not, _she thought as she shook her head negatively. She rolled her eyes and offered him her hand, helping him to stand up. He hissed in pain once he was up, breathing very irregularly, and placing a hand on his wound. "It's horrible... It hurts so bad..."_

 _Springtrap didn't say anything and walked away from him, helping the two kids and carrying them to the exit, where the police was waiting for the survivors. One of the officers came to her and asked her if the parents were alive. She just stared at him with disillusionment. She had been totally broken by what happened. She wasn't herself anymore._

 _Her mother Puppet quickly ran to her and hugged her tightly, but Springtrap just stared at the horizon, slowly stabbing her mother with a fragment of glass she had taken. Her mother chocked and soon fell on the ground, Plushie looking at her like a mad girl and suddenly bursting out laughing._

"SPRINGTRAP !" Fred cried out by her side, sitting on the car. He seemed really worried and frightened at the same time. "What were you dreaming about ? You were like, smiling."

Springtrap blinked in confusion before turning to him. "It was... weird. Maybe we should go ahead and take a drink... Then I will get better." She suggested.

The bear smiled and nodded, helping her to get out of the car and letting her enter the diner first. She nodded to thank him and walked to the counter, waiting for her friend to come. The teenager then spoke before her. "Hi Tica !" He waved at the waitress, who looked at him and gasped in joy.

She reminded Springtrap something but she didn't know exactly what... Was she the chicken who was reading her letter... _that_ morning ?

"Hey Fred ! Oh, you're bringing a friend today ! What's your name, cute little bunny girl ?" Tica inquired, a kind smile on her beek.

Springtrap seemed nervous. _Doesn't she recognize me ?_ , she thought but she just kept it silent. "I'm.. Springtrap. N-Nice to m-meet you."

"You're shy, aren't you ? That's okay I guess, I'd like to get to know you !" Tica reacted, looking at Fred. "Pancakes ?"

"As always." The bear answered, nodding and winking at the chicken.

Tica wrote that on a piece of paper and smiled. "Take a seat ! I'll be back in a minute !"

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Hello guys ! Hey, I'm happy that some of you like this story, it warms my heart ! ^^ I hope that you will like this chapter as well :) There is a lot more stuff in this one, even though it's shorter than the previous one. ^^

Tell me what you think in the comments !

Circle of J.

* * *

 _ **-FnaF: The Other Half-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Old Friend**

* * *

While Springtrap seemed to be thinking about something only her knew about, Fred was looking at her from head to feet. He smiled when his gaze stopped on her hips. She was really beautiful. Well, a little tattered but who wasn't ? Yeah, that wasn't very true... Only the Nightmares were tattered, and that girl. That was what made her so special. She was peculiar. She was wonderful. « Hey, are you going to sit ? » He asked her.

She startled before looking at him. She laughed nervously and sat down, hiding her face in her hands. Obviously enough, she was blushing again. « Sorry, I was... lost in my mind. »

« I noticed that. » The boy replied, crossing his arms against his chest. « What were you thinking about ? »

Springtrap cleared her throat, looking at Toy Chica who was speaking to some other costumers. « I know her, Freddle. I know I do. She just doesn't remember. »

« You could also be mistaking her with someone else. Tica has a good memory. »

« Then something must have happened to it. »

« Springtrap- »

« Think about it ! Nobody remembers me, but I do remember them... Isn't it a bit weird ? » She asked him, looking at him cautiously to catch his attention.

Fred inhaled deeply and shrugged, shooking his head slightly. « Maybe you're mistaking them with other animatronics. That seems possible. »

Springtrap sighed, desesperate, and glanced at Tica at the counter, this one noticing her and smiling happily. The golden bunny sighed again and took a look at the road, just outside the window. « Why am I even trying ? Nobody remembers me... »

« Don't be so sad, Spring. I'm sure you'll make friends easily, but you must stop being weird. Pretending that Tica knows you but doesn't remember you **is** what I would call weird. » Fred explained, worrying for his new friend.

This one just stared at him for a long minute before lowering her ears. « Maybe you're right... »

« I know I am ! You just need to take a break. Forget everything that happened in the past. You need to move on now. » The brown bear added, grabbing the girl's hand and squeezing it.

She froze. « D-Don't touch me ! » She shouted at him, quickly evading his grip. « Never ! »

« But why... ? » He demanded, looking at her with puppy eyes.

Springtrap was breathing heavily. Her vision had started to blur, and she felt like she needed to be as far away from him as she could. She stood up clumsily and she felt everyone looking at her. She was about to faint again. What was wrong with her ? _Get out of here, Plushtrap. You need to_ , she thought as she started to run to the entrance door, but then she felt a hand holding her back by the arm. « Release me ! »

« Springtrap ? » A feminine voice asked, amazed, and suddenly Plushtrap felt two arms wrapping around her chest. « Springtrap ! I thought I would never see you again ! »

Springtrap tried to escape the girl's embrace, whoever she was, when she recognized the voice of the girl. « M-Mangle ? » She inquired shyly, trying to dash her tears so she would see clearly what was going on.

The white and pink fox in front of her nodded and smile hugely. Springtrap smiled back, feeling as sick as before. Mangle remembered who she was. Her big yellow eyes were staring at her happily. « Long time no see ! »

Springtrap was about to answer when she fainted in her friend's arms.

* * *

« Springtrap ? Springtrap, wake up. »

 _My head is killing me... I'm gonna die... Mommy... Mommy, where are you... ?_

« Darling, please, wake up now. I brought some tea if you want. »

 _Mommy... ? Mommy, is that you... ?_

« Plushie, please. Don't do that to me. »

 _I need to wake up. Come on, you can do it Plushtrap. Open your eyes._

Springtrap slowly opened her eyes, moaning in pain. She was sicker than ever. The golden bunny looked all around her. She was in her bedroom. She recognized the bed, the computer just beside the window, her posters of Fredbear when he was young and was a member of a rock band, and, of course, her plush Bonnie the Bunny, Theodore, by her side. She banged her head into her pillow, trying to remember what happened to her.

That's when she remembered. _Oh yeah. Bravo Plushie ! You fainted in a restaurant, in front of your friends !_ She sighed. They must have been worrying. Sometimes, Plushtrap hated her disease.

« Mommy... ? » She called out, rubbing her eyes and hoping to have a better vision after that. « Mom, where are you... ? »

« Right here, Plushie. » Her mother's voice answered, coming from her right. When Springtrap looked at her, Marionette smiled softly. « My darling... I think you can't go to school like this. »

« But I need to. »

« If you do, Plushie, one day I will find you dying in the Nurse office. » The black and white animatronic told her daughter, stroking her cheek lovingly. « I don't want this to happen. »

Springtrap lowered her ears and nodded quietly. « I guess you're right, Mom... » She whispered, looking at the cup of tea on her desk desesperately. « Is it- Mom, I need it ! Give it to me ! » She cried out, trying to stand up. She failed miserably, making her mother laugh. « Stop laughing and give me my tea ! »

« Okay, fine, here you go. » Puppet said, taking the cup of tea and giving it to her daughter. This one smiled happily and drank it very quickly. Marionette, tenderized, gave her a kiss on the forehead. « You look so happy. »

« I love that tea, Mom... It helps me to get better. » Springtrap nodded, giving the empty cup to her mother very carefully.

Marionette took it and went to the kitchen, putting it into the sink and going back to her daughter's bedroom. Plushtrap seemed to be in a much better state. « Do you need anything else, darling ? »

Springtrap shook her head negatively. « Just you by my side. »

Puppet nodded and sat beside her, grabbing the Bonnie plush and giving it to her daughter. Springtrap took it in her arms and fell asleep, holding her mother's hand at the same time.

Marionette smiled but her smile vanished when she saw the half part of the letter under Springtrap's pillow. Beside it, there was what seemed to be a letter. Maybe Plushtrap was trying to understand the letter, and she took notes ?

Wanting to know what was going on, Puppet grabbed the letter and read it in a very low voice: « _I don't know who you are, and I don't care. I just wanted to write this letter to you to inform you that... Well, I will never know what you meant in your letter. I lost the other part. My mother has it, and I can't take it back, she would kill me. So, I was trying to imagine what you said... I can't. I hope that you will understand and forgive me for the content of this letter if what you said was important. Springtrap._ »

She was astonished to notice some red stains over the letter as she was reading it. Was it... blood ? No, it couldn't be, why would it be ? Did Springtrap cry blood tears while writing ? No. Did she spit blood while writing ? No, neither.

The only thing that was left was horrifying to Marionette, but it would explain that new scar on Springtrap's arm, seemingly recent.

* * *

« When will Springtrap go back to school ? » A feminine voice asked from the phone, Marionette seemingly thinking about what to answer.

« I don't know, maybe in a week. She needs to sleep. » The mother answered, worrying for her daughter more than for herself. « Her disease isn't really helping her. »

« Did you tell her about that ? »

« No, I didn't. She would panic. That's the last thing I want her to do. » Puppet said, lowering her voice as she heard a car stopping in front of her house. « Wait, there's a car in front of the house. »

« Marionette, listen, you must tell Springtrap before it's too late. She will die before even knowing what's wrong with her ! »

« That's all I wish, Spring Bonnie. » Marionette replied, looking through the window as a yellow bear was getting out of the car and was making his way toward the entrance door. « Oh wait, here comes Fredbear. »

« Fredbear ? » Spring Bonnie's voice asked, very surprised. « He's not in jail ? »

« No, of course not. » Marionette answered her friend's question, going toward the door and opening to the golden animatronic.

This one wasn't even looking at her and his gaze was blank as if he was dead. Marionette greeted him, but he didn't react. Annoyed, the Puppet waved her hand in front of his eyes, but he did not react either. Puppet sighed and turned around, closing the door, and she went back to the living room. « Fredbear's acting strange, don't you think ? »

« Yeah, I thought he was insane last time I saw him. He said he wanted to talk to Freddy, but once Freddy was in front of him, he did not move or say anything. » Spring Bonnie explained, her voice sounding as if she was worried. « I'm fearing he might plan something against us. »

« What ? No, Fredbear wouldn't do that to his friends. »

« Need I remind you that we're not anymore his friends ? » Spring Bonnie replied dryly. She cleared her throat before going on. « I heard that he killed Foxy. »

Marionette's eyes widened and she fell on the couch, astonished. « … When did that happen... ? »

« Two weeks ago. » Spring Bonnie answered. There was a masculine voice calling for her. « Sorry, I must hang up, Freddy calls me. Bye-bye ! »

The Puppet smiled. « I'll call you tomorrow night, as always. »

« Kay. »

After that, Spring Bonnie hanged up. Puppet put the cellphone down and wiped her tears. Foxy was dead. Fredbear killed him. « … Fredbear... what's going on with you... ? »

Suddenly, Puppet heard footsteps behind her. « I think you owe me some explanations, 'Mom'. »

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 3

_**-FnaF: The Other Half-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Losing Hope**

* * *

The following day, Fred noticed that Springtrap hadn't show up that morning. It wasn't very strange since she seemed to be in a really bad state the previous day, but still he was very worried about her. His friend Mangle (who seemed to know Springtrap as well) was by his side, waiting at the entrance door. « She'll come soon, I'm pretty sure she's just a bit late. »

« You know... » Freddle started, glancing right at Mangle's yellow eyes. « I don't think she will come... She was in a very bad health yersterday, don't ya think ? »

« Don't loose Hope like that, you idiot ! Springtrap is a tough girl, she'll soon be here laughing with us about what happened once she was home. » Mangle assured, still waiting, but the bunny wasn't coming after five minutes.

It was now 8 AM and the bunny girl hadn't show up, worrying her friends even more. Mangle started to shake and she glanced at her feet, hoping that she would show up very soon before they were late for class, and Freddle was sighing, annoyed by the situation, while staring at his fox friend. This one tried to smile and looked back at the street. Still no golden bunny around.

« Look, I think we should go to class, otherwise we'll be late. » Fred said, pointing the truth.

« Thanks, Mr. Obvious, but I won't go anywhere if she's not showing up. She could be in great danger. »

« Or she could be sleeping, at home, with her mom, because she was freaking sick yersterday ! » Fred cried out, crossing arms against his chest. « We should definitely go to class instead of waiting. She won't come, Mangle. She. Was. Sick. »

Mangle lowered her head, slowly nodding, and she followed Fred on the way to their classroom. She was very worried, everyone could see it while they were slowly walking. Felix, one of Mangle's bestfriends, made his way toward her and forced her to stop. « Hey, what's wrong ? » The golden fox asked, seemingly concerned about his friend's weird behavior.

Mangle took a look at him and smiled nervously. « Nothing's wrong, I'm just... tired. »

Fred turned to them when he noticed that Mangle wasn't following him anymore and looked at the two friends expectantly. He had never liked the golden fox. He was vain. After all, he was one of Fredbear's children. Yes, he had had many, like Springtrap, but none of them knew about their brothers' and sisters' existences. It was as if they weren't in the same family, even though they shared the same father.

Since Fredbear's disappearance, Felix had been really lonely, because his mother, a blue fox with orange eyes, was never there to look after him. Because of that, Felix tried to make friends with other children, and those ones were mostly bullies. He then became a bully himself. Since then, Freddle hated him, because he was his first victim.

But that was a long time ago.

« You look really tormented. Is something bothering you ? » The fox insisted, grabbing his friend's arm, in order to prevent her to flee. « You can tell me everything... »

« I don't have anything to say, let me go ! » Mangle shouted at him, trying to free herself from his grip but the other fox was just too strong. « Felix, let me go, I need to go to class ! »

« But you didn't tell me what was wrong. »

« Nothing's wrong, you see ? Release me now. » Mangle answered coldly before fleeing, following Fred.

The brown bear just stared mockingly at the golden fox, this one fixing his orange glance at something else. Then Fred left, going to his classroom alongside his bestfriend Mangle. This one smiled when she saw what was like a green version of a chicken at the end of the corridor, just beside the door. « Elena ! » She cried out, running toward the green animal and jumping at her.

Elena startled and stared, frightened, at her friend before bursting out laughing. Fred smiled, tenderized, before coming with them. « Hey, long time no see, Elena. »

The chicken nodded vigorously. « Yes, indeed. I was in vacation. Sorry, I didn't text you... »

The brown animal shrugged and looked at the classroom. « Maybe we should go in ? »

« Yeah, let's go. Hey, can you tell me more about your new friend ? » Elena asked as she entered the classroom, quickly followed by the two other animals. « What was her name... Springtrap ? »

« Yep. » Mangle nodded, smiling hugely. Elena was like a sister to her. She was so happy to speak with her again.

Fred blushed slightly when he heard Springtrap's name and seemed a bit skittish. « Um-Uh... Springtrap... ? Do we really need to talk about her right now... ? »

« Why are you like that, darling ? » Elena asked, laughing at his face. « Look at you, you're blushing ! Aww, looks like someone has a crush ! »

« Shut up ! I don't have a crush on her ! »

« Oh sure you do, Freddle ! » Mangle added, laughing as well. « But she's pretty I guess. »

Elena glanced at her fox friend and smiled mischievously. « Tell me what she looks like, dearie. »

Mangle nodded and started describing Springtrap. « She has grey eyes- »

« Very beautiful eyes ! »

« She is golden, but a bit green- »

« This is the most beautiful color I have ever seen so far ! »

« She is tattered, one of her ears is missing a half- »

« She's even more attractive like that ! »

« Freddle, for God's sake, stop cutting me off ! » Mangle cried out, annoyed by the bear's attitude while she was talking about the golden-green bunny.

Elena was just smiling widely. « And you said you weren't in love ? »

Fred just blushed even more. « I... guess I lied. »

* * *

Springtrap woke up at precisely 6:30 AM, wondering why she wasn't at school, but then she remembered. Oh, yeah. She had a disease. Her mother didn't want to tell her exactly what it was, but it had something to do with her stranges _day dreams_. That was what mostly made her anxious. What could she have ? She would have to ask her mother... even if this one would not answer.

The bunny tried to stand up but she found out she just couldn't move. She was paralized, in her bed, looking at the ceiling. Even her hands wouldn't move. She gulped and waited, and then suddenly, after several minutes, she moved one finger. « Mommy ! » She cried out, quickly standing up and stepping away from her bed.

The door bursted behind her and Puppet appeared, seemingly frightened. « What's wrong, honey... ? Are you okay... ? »

« What's wrong with me, Mommy ? I couldn't move ! » Springtrap shouted at her mom, making her way toward her and cuddling her. « I was so scared... »

Puppet gasped. « Oh, you'd better not be ! You'll fall asleep again ! Remember last time ? »

« But why !? No one else falls asleep like that ! Mom, what's wrong with me !? » The bunny screamed in return, her knees slightly trembling and her eyes starting to shut as fear and anger filled them. « What's the matter !? »

Marionette seemed even more scared and approached her daughter who was slowly stepping away from her, taking her in her arms and holding her. The golden-green bunny just looked at her, tears filling her greenish eyes. « I want to see a doctor... »

« I'll make an appointment, but you need to keep calm. » The mother nodded, slowly leading her daughter to the huge bed. « You have to sleep. »

« I don't want to... Mommy... What's the problem with me... ? » Springtrap asked in a very low voice, sitting down and looking straight in her mother's eyes. « You owe me the truth... »

Marionette sighed sadly and gulped before nodding. Yes, she needed to tell her daughter, since it was dangerous for her. She sat down, next to her adoptive daughter, and took her hand, squeezing it comfortingly. She cleared her throat and, looking at Springtrap in the eyes, she murmured: « You suffer from a disease called narcolepsy. »

« An-And is it like, dangerous ? » Spring asked fearfully, her heart beating faster. Maybe she was about to die, in a few years or even less, and she wasn't aware of it.

Her mother looked down, thinking about her question, and then focused her attention on her, who was shaking as hell. « It's dangerous. But it won't kill you... Not yet. Well, you could actually live with that but... »

Springtrap stared at her mother absentmindedly, waiting for her to continue. She understood after a minute of silence that she wouldn't, and started to freak out. « Mom... ? Is there something else you need to tell me... ? Maybe about my dreams... ? »

« Your dreams are due to your disease... That's because you fall asleep. »

« What !? No, it's impossible ! I was sitting in the car with Freddle when it happened the last time. » Springtrap said, upset. « How could I be sleeping ? »

Marionette closed her eyes for a moment. « That's because you suffer from narcolepsy. That's also why you wake up so early everyday. »

The golden-green bunny thought about what her mother said for a while, tilting her head to the right side. Yeah, that was true. She was the only one to wake up early every morning, even during the holidays. She was sick, definitely. She needed to see a doctor, as soon as possible. « Mom... Thanks for telling me this... »

« No, don't thank me... It's my fault... »

« Why would it be ? » Spring replied, turning to her mother and resting her head on her shoulder, her ear twitching violently each time her mother was breathing on it.

Annoyed, the bunny lowered her ear, and her mother found that awfully cute and started to giggle. Apparently, she wasn't about to explain why she thought it was her fault. Spring was glad about it, but didn't dare to say it. Soon, Marionette put her hand on her head, stroking her forehead gently while smiling hugely. Springtrap shut her eyes, enjoying the embrace.

But then, the phone rang, and Marionette had to pick it up.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey hey, glad you came back for another chapter ! I know, it's been a while, but I hope you liked it nonetheless ^^_**

 ** _Tell me everything in the comments !_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Circle of J. is out._**


	5. Chapter 4

_**-FnaF: The Other Half-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Who wrote it ?**

* * *

« Moooom ! ... please, stop bleeding, stop bleeding... » Springtrap called her mother, begging for the pain to stop as she was trying to mop up the blood running freely from a wound on her forearm. She had just cut herself with a razor blade, nothing too unusual, but she didn't feel like she could take care of it alone. She felt really sick, even more than the previous days.

Marionette came as fast as she could, still speaking with someone on her phone. « Yeah yeah, I just- God, honey, what happened to your arm ? » She gasped when she saw the wound.

Spring waved her hand and just offered her mother a compress with some antibacterial on it. « Just- Help me to mop it up... I feel too exhausted to do it myself... »

« O-Okay, as you wish. » Puppet nodded before slowly approaching her daughter, taking the compress and slowly swiping over the wound. Springtrap gritted her teeth and whined painfully but did not try to get away. She knew it needed to be done.

Once Puppet was done, she put down the compress covered in blood and looked worriedly at the bunny, who just sat next to her and sighed, tired. « I bet you already noticed but... I'm getting even sicker every day... »

Marionette was now talking to her friend on the cellphone. « Listen Spring Bonnie, I gotta hang up, I'll call you tomorrow night. Yeah, bye. » And then she put her phone on the table beside her, staring at her daughter and noticeably concerned. « How do you feel today... ? »

« I need to see the doctor. I have to. I'm sick of this. I want to see Fred again... and... Goldie... » Springtrap explained in a very low voice, tears filling her greenish-gray eyes. She took a look at her mother's expression, and then she remembered the phone call. Most importantly, who Puppet was talking to. « WAIT ! Spring Bonnie's your friend, right ? »

Marionette blinked, surprised, but nodded. « Yeah, she is since I was a young little puppet. Why ? »

« She's Goldie's mother ! She has to know where he is ! I'm gonna call her back ! » The golden bunny said, jumping on the phone before her mom could take it away from her. She checked the contact list and tried to find Spring Bonnie's name.

Puppet just looked at what she was doing, visibly frustrated. Was something wrong ? Was she doing something bad by letting Springtrap call Spring Bonnie ? By letting her talk about Golden Freddy again ? She had no clue. She stroked her hand, anxious, but left her daughter alone after some time.

Springtrap waited for the other bunny to pick up the call, and then spoke. « Hi, it's Springtrap, I don't know if you remember me. Can you tell me where Golden Freddy is ? »

There was a long silence and then, Spring Bonnie hung up. Springtrap tried to call again five times before giving up; Spring Bonnie wouldn't pick up. Maybe it was a bad idea to call her, after all. But, Springtrap was kind of a stubborn girl, and decided to record a message for Goldie's mother.

« Why aren't you answering ? Did something go wrong with him ? Is he dead ? I need to know, he was my best friend, and I'm looking forward to meet him again. If... If you could explain to me what happened... I would be more than thankful. » Springtrap said before hanging up, tears running free down her cheeks.

She looked at her reflection in the glass. She was horrified.

Her eyes were darker than usually, maybe because the glowing dot inside them was nearly gone, and their greenish-gray looked more like blackish orbs. Her fur was a mess; she was too busy to dress it properly. Finally, her ears were absolutely horrible; one of them was darker than the other and wires were coming out of it, dangling from its top.

Springtrap passed her hand on her face and let out a desperate whimper, closing her eyes and sobbing. « I'm a freak now, for real ! »

« No, darling... » Her mother's voice interrupted, coming from right behind her. Springtrap startled and turned to her, glancing at her as if she'd seen a ghost. Marionette came toward her, putting her hand over her shoulder and stroking it softly. « You are beautiful. »

« But- I'm so different from everyone else... They're just so... _cute_. »

« You think that 'cute' means 'pretty' or what ? » Marionette asked suddenly, surprising the golden-green bunny girl who just raised her head and glanced at her mother strangely. « Listen... When I was a little puppet girl, I was rejected by everyone. Literally everyone. I was special. I was _the one_. The weirdo out of all the animatronics. Because they were all animal-like robots and I wasn't. »

Springtrap didn't know what to think about it. Indeed, Puppet was way different than the others. Freddy Fazbear was... a bear ? A brown bear ? Was it him ? She thought so. Then, there was Bonnie, her... mom... and then Chica, a chicken with a strange cupcake which was an animatronic himself. Then Foxy, who was a fox, red if she remembered him well, and then the toys, which were just as the previous ones except Mangle who was different than Foxy. And Goldie... He was a golden bear with a purple hat and bowtie, and he was like, her childhood crush.

Marionette didn't let her enough time to say anything before going on: « They hated me, but then Spring Bonnie gave me a chance, because she was rejected too. You know... She was in love with a human, called William Afton, and they were all like, 'How disgusting, you horrible freak !'... I was the only one to understand. »

« And did you ever consider Bonnie as your friend ? » Springtrap inquired, being really curious about her parents' past life. « You know, my mom... »

Puppet seemed surprised by the question but nodded very slightly. « She, yeah... She... yeah... No. » The Marionette said before looking at Bonnie's daughter in the eyes. « She was your mother, you know. Proud woman, mean with everyone. That kind of women. And, on the contrary, I was very shy and had nothing she had. She was mother; I didn't have a child and never intended to have one. »

« What made you change your mind ? » Springtrap demanded, smiling softly.

Marionette then had a huge smile and stroke her forehead, giggling happily along with her adoptive daughter. « You did ! You were so nice... I wished I could be your mother. Like, for real, and you would call me 'Mom' or 'Mommy' every so often. » She enlightened, taking her daughter in her arms. « I'm proud to be your mother, even though it required Bonnie's suicide and... Fredbear's departure. »

Springtrap's ear tilted when she heard her father's name and she raised her head, intending to find answers. « Was _this_ letter from him ? »

« Wha- I- »

« Answer me honestly. Was. _this_ letter. from _him_ ? » Springtrap repeated much slower, staring straight at her mother in the eyes. « I need to know, it means a lot to me. » She added, taking from one of the holes on her body the half letter and looking at it sadly.

Puppet took a glance at the letter and gulped. No, she wasn't ready to announce that. She needed to wait ! Springtrap couldn't understand right now, she needed to investigate on her own, to understand the situation before reading the whole letter ! If she didn't... It could become really dangerous for her. « I-I don't have to tell you this. You're not ready to read the whole letter right now- »

« But why !? What are you hiding from me !? »

« Stop shouting please, you need to understand- »

« Understand that you don't want me to read a freaking letter, which was moreover written for me !? What the hell is wrong with you !? »

« Springtra- »

« Tell me who wrote this letter ! NOW ! » The golden-green bunny screamed at her mother's face, clenching her fists and shaking angrily, ready to punch Marionette in the face if she didn't want to tell her the truth about that letter. The half letter which was still in her hands was crushed. « You can't hide this from me ! If my father wrote the freakin- »

« He did not. » Puppet admitted, lowering her hand and looking at her hands, avoiding Springtrap's gaze. « He was not the writer of the letter. »

« Who was it then ? » Springtrap demanded, crossing her arms against her chest and taping with her foot, attempting to calm down a bit while Puppet was thinking about her question.

She'd better tell her the truth.

Then, all of a sudden, Springtrap felt like she was about to faint. Too many emotions. She couldn't take it. She was about to fall down but Puppet held her, leading her to her bedroom and helping her lying on her bed, slowly covering her up and kissing her forehead. « Hey, you need to sleep darling. I'll make an appointment with Doctor Mark tomorrow, is that okay for you ? »

Springtrap was about to answer but just muttered her answer, nodding very slightly before fainting. All went black.

* * *

Spring Bonnie took a look at her watch, slightly sighing. It was already 6 PM, and Golden Freddy was watching with his father Freddy some cartoon show on the TV. Like always, she was left alone, in the kitchen, trying to listen to music but she just couldn't concentrate on it. She was hearing noises coming from this stupid TV show and her volume wasn't loud enough to cover them. She sighed again and put her cellphone down, turning angrily to the two boys. « Hey, cut it out ! That's truly annoying ! Lower the volume, Goldie ! »

Scared by his mother, the golden bear nodded and jumped on the remote control, turning the volume down as fast as he could so his mother won't get mad at him again. Freddy was just staring at his wife, seemingly upset by her reaction. He stood up and Goldie covered his ears, closing his eyes when he saw Freddy approaching her mother. All he heard were shouts and bang noises everywhere, even just in front of him. He kept calm and didn't move at all, waiting for the various noises to stop.

The engagement lasted at least ten minutes, but maybe more, and Goldie heard his mother shouting and starting to cry while his father was most likely beating her up, screaming at her face. Goldie felt tears running down his cheeks as he heard a bang noise right beside him and he noticed that the sounds were all gone, but, the most important thing, his mother's cries were gone. His parents were too silent. Freddy wasn't talking anymore, and the atmosphere felt oppressive. Goldie didn't want to open his eyes; he was too afraid.

Soon, a hand took his' and forced him to listen. Golden Freddy raised his head, not daring to look beside him, and watched the figure who was helping him to get up. It was his father. Her mother was behind him, crying silently, all beaten up, sitting behind the table while trying to mop up the blood running freely from her wounds. Freddy seemed pretty bad too; he had a huge scar across the face, and one of his eyes was missing now. Golden Freddy pushed his father away from him and ran to his mother. « Mom... » He murmured, kneeling beside her and cuddling up to her.

She took him in his arms and cried on his shoulder, blood drying Goldie's fur. She raised her head, starting to laugh, and then her laughter grew louder and louder. It became hysterical. She holded her son against her chest, rubbing his back lovingly while she was staring meanly at her husband. « You're gonna die, someday. I will kill you. » She said with that small grin on her face.

Freddy shrugged. « I'll be the one to kill you first. »

« Dad... Mom... S-Stop p-please... » Golden Freddy begged, but he was now fearing his father's reaction.

Freddy hated it when Goldie was implied in their disputes. He said that it wasn't any of Goldie's business, which was very true, but Spring Bonnie just didn't care. Well, not anymore. When Golden Freddy was younger, she would always hide when she was hurt so her son wouldn't see her. But now, she felt like Goldie needed to know who his father really was. Freddy was mad at her each time.

« Goldie, go to your room. » Freddy ordered dryly, not even looking at his son.

Golden Freddy gulped and nodded, kissing his mother on the cheek before running to his bedroom, hiding in his bed, under his blanket. He was shaking in fear; his mother was alone with him. It was dangerous. Too dangerous.

Suddenly, Goldie heard his mother talking to someone. __Oh, maybe that girl... Puppet ? Yeah. She likes to talk to her. But she never tells the truth...__ , Goldie thought as he listened to their conversation, still hidden and not intending to get out.

« Hi-Hi Marionette... [...] Yeah... I'm-I'm okay... » __Okay, Dad threatened her again.__ _« I_ 'm just tired, that's all, don't worry. How is Springtrap today ?" __Springtrap ? Why does that name sound familiar ?__ _«_ Did she go to school ? [...] Yeah, I thought so... That poor girl... [...] That's horrible... [...] O-Okay, take care then ! »

Golden Freddy tried to take a peek at what was going on in the living-room but he just couldn't see a damn thing, even though his door was wide-opened and his bedroom was right in front of the room. He sighed and got out of bed, hiding in dark areas and trying to see what his father was doing.

This one was on the couch, watching TV again, while his mother was listening to music. Just as if nothing ever happened. It was always like that. « Mooom... » Golden Freddy called out, his father turning to him but the little golden bear running as fast as he could toward his mother, gripping her leg. « Mommy~... »

The golden bunny took out one of her earpieces and glanced at him lovingly. His mother was such a nice bunny, but you just didn't want to make her angry at you. « What's wrong, honey ? You should already be sleeping... »

« Who is Sp-Springtrap, M-Mommy ? » Golden Freddy inquired, biting his lower lip and looking at her. His ears dropped when he saw her gaze hardening.

Spring Bonnie knelt down, glancing at her son with a sorry expression. « I don't know, honey. Where did you hear that name ? »

« You- » Goldie began before stopping himself. If he said that he heard her telling it to her friend on the phone, she would be mad at him because she hated it when he listened to her conversation. The golden bear just waved his hand and kissed her cheek again, going to bed and trying to sleep.

He didn't.

* * *

 _ _To be continued...__

* * *

 ** _ _A/N: Hey there, glad to post this chapter now ! I don't have enough time to enjoy myself but I'm doing my best for the chapters at least ! ^^ I hope you liked this one !__**

 ** _ _Seems like Goldie wasn't really hidden... or was he ? *X-Files plays* -No, no, I'll stop there.__**

 ** _WARNING: This is not a beautiful and bright story and all. The story will become much darker from next chapter till the end of the fic. You're warned XD And when I say dark, I mean it ! Some horrible stuff (acts and revelations as well) is coming ! :D_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	6. Chapter 5

_**-FNaF: The Other Half-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A world full of monsters...**

* * *

Marionette sighed and facepalmed, looking after her cellphone which she had once again lost. Springtrap was still asleep and Doctor Mark wouldn't come until a hour at least. She had enough time to plan something, to hang out with friends, right ? She took a glance at the kitchen, entering it when she saw her phone lying on the table. She smiled happily and texted her friends, asking them if they could come with her. She texted Spring Bonnie, Toy Chica and one of her friends from her job, Sally. She was a dog-like animatronic, and she looked like a dalmatian with bright purple eyes. They were close, but not as close as with Spring Bonnie.

Soon after, Spring Bonnie answered that she had something to do and couldn't come, even though she would have loved it, and Toy Chica said that Marionette could come to her café where they could speak while drinking some coffee. Appealed by that proposition, Marionette decided that going to the café wasn't such a bad idea. She made her way toward Springtrap's bedroom and kissed her on the forehead while she was still asleep, but her daughter opened her eyes and smiled very slightly. « Where are you... going... ? » She asked, raising an arm and grabbing her Bonnie plush Theodore, giving it a big hug and closing her eyes.

« I'll be back soon, I promise. » Marionette smiled and took away from her the plush toy, putting it on the shelf right next to her. « I'm going to the café, Toy Chica is waiting for me there. »

« Oh... Can I... come ? » The tattered bunny animatronic asked, trying to stand up and to take the plush back but her mother prevented her to do so by forcing her to lie on the bed.

« No, you're way too sick to go anywhere. » Puppet answered, stroking her daughter's cheek tenderly and kissing her on the forehead once again. The bunny's ears jerked as the girl shut her eyes, appreciating to embrace. « Doctor Mark will be there soon, don't worry. I'll try my best to be back home on time, okay ? »

« Catch... ya... » Springtrap nodded slightly but that made her cringe. She felt really bad, even more than before. She just wanted to die instead of living in her bed. But her mother didn't want to understand her point. She was always saying that she would be better the following day, and then it was even worse... each time... She was sick of this. Springtrap had dreamt, once again, about commiting suicide. It was reccurent. Every night or whenever she falls asleep, it's happening. It was really creepy.

Puppet left her alone in her room after a minute.

Springtrap tried to stand up, trying to reach the Bonnie plush on the shelf, but she couldn't grab it. She attempted to stretch out, determined to take the plush toy, but she fell on the ground, banging her head against the corner of the bedside table. She hissed in pain but tried to get the plush anyway, even though her vision became all blurry and she couldn't see anything more of the plush than a purple dot in the brownish landscape.

She grabbed it and held it close to her, begging for the pain to stop, and then she noticed the blood on the ground. She gasped and touched her forehead, her fingers getting wet with her own blood. « Mom- SOMEONE ! HELP ! » She shouted as loud as she could but nobody was there. Well, that was what she thought.

She tried to go back to bed but she just couldn't move any limb. She was stuck on the ground, the plushie in her arms and its purple eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling. Springtrap started to cry as she felt her strength slowly leaving her body. « HELP ! » She cried out again before looking at the plush toy.

Theodore was now looking at her. His bright purple eyes were fixing her, even though the plush shall not move normally on its own. Springtrap shut her eyes, frightened, and then she heard footsteps beside her. She quickly raised her head and opened her eyes, and she gasped. « G-Goldie... ? »

The bear didn't respond, neither did he move. He was just... there. Staring at her while she was on the ground, maybe having hallucinations. Springtrap tried to reach him, but once she did, it was another person.

Doctor Mark was looking at her worriedly, and the man with brown hair grabbed her hand, helping her to stand up. He held her and brought her to bed, lying her on it. « I'm going to find some bandage, don't move. » He said before leaving quickly.

He came back some minutes afterwards and tried to heal the wound. Well, at least, it wasn't bleeding anymore. It was a good start. Springtrap finally saw clearly and she smiled to her doctor. This one smiled back and sat beside her. « So, tell me how you feel today. Is this worse than yersterday ? » She nodded. He took notes. « Okay. What's worse than yersterday ? »

« I can't... talk... I'm just... slow... » Springtrap tried to say, and the doctor took notes again, nodding absently.

« Right, what else ? »

« I feel... like, sick... and... I sleep all... day long... »

The doctor smiled slightly and took notes again, putting a hand over her arm and rubbing it gently, comfortingly. « It's going to be okay, Springtrap. Don't worry. We'll find a way to help you. »

« I'M BACK ! » Marionette's voice came from the entrance door, and then the Puppet herself entered Spring's bedroom, putting down a plastic bag on the bedside table and sitting right beside Springtrap's head, stroking it affectionately. « So, what are the news ? »

Doctor Mark cringed. « I'm sorry, I have some bad news... Her state is getting worse every single day. »

Springtrap whined painfully when her gaze met the light, and she immediately turned away from it. Marionette looked at her with a worried expression on her face. « What can we do ? Can we help her ? »

« We'll try, but I'm not sure... She needs to go out more often. Definitely. Being trapped here isn't really helping her... » The doctor explained, Puppet nodding in agreement.

Springtrap moaned and fell asleep, the two others just chatting together about Springtrap's health and their fears for the future.

* * *

« Fred, don't be like that. »

« I should, Mangle, go to her house and see if she's well ! » Fred cried out, decided, slowly making his way toward the exit.

Mangle and Elena were following him, trying to hold him back, but the bear just wouldn't listen to them. He was stubborn as hell, and even more when he loved someone. « Fred, for F*ck's sake, stay here ! » Elena shouted at him, grabbing his hand and holding him back. « No need to go annoy her. She needs to get some rest. »

« But it's been three weeks, Elena ! THREE weeks ! » Freddle replied, escaping her grip and leaving school without looking at them anymore.

The two girls exchanged glances and decided to follow him, even if what they were doing was awfully stupid. Mangle ran after her friend, trying to reason him even though it was too late for this. « See what you're putting us through ?! »

« I never asked you to follow me, Mangle, go back to school if you want but stop bugging me ! » The bear told her, pushing her away from him, but she went back as quick as she could.

« You can't do this ! Listen. Springtrap needs to be alone for a while, you can't just go to her house and annoy her ! »

« Why not ? »

« Fred ! Plus, we're leaving school, even though we still have Maths after and- »

« Absolutely fascinating, I'm sure. » Fred replied ironically, going away faster than before.

The two girls sighed at the same time and ran after him, not trying to reason him anymore since it didn't seem to affect him.

Soon enough, they all arrived at Puppet's house, and Fred knocked at the door. It took some time but Marionette opened the door, seemingly surprised to see them here. « Uh... Hi, can I help ya kids ? »

« We're looking for Springtrap, is she here ? » Mangle asked politely, leaning her head respectfully.

Puppet nodded and let them in, leading them to her daughter's bedroom. Springtrap, fortunately, was still awake, and she nearly jumped out of bed when she saw her friends and a new girl entering her room. Fred smiled hugely, blushing at the sight of his beloved bunny, and ran toward her, kneeling beside the bed and taking her into a hug. The tattered bunny seemed surprised and a bit anxious but smiled and returned the embrace, Mangle and Elena slowly coming toward them. « What... are you all... doing here ? » She asked them, waiting for Fred to release her.

The bear released her soon after, and she took a deep breath. Strangely, she felt way better than before. Maybe her friends' presence comforted her ?

Mangle smiled and answered her question, looking significantly at Freddle. « He wanted to come. We were really worried. »

« Uh- Excuse me ? ' _We_ ' ? You didn't even want to come at first ! » Fred reacted, crossing his arms against his chest and Mangle got his death stare.

« That's because we should still be in class, Freddle ! »

« Don't fight guys... » Elena tried to keep them down but it didn't seem to work. The two were just unbearable together.

Springtrap turned her attention to her and smiled softly. « What's your name... ? » She asked, her ear tilting in rhythm with her friends' shouts.

The green chicken smiled shyly and decided to approach her host, who seemed to have regained her colors, sitting right beside her and leaving the two others behind to concentrate on their conversation. « My name is Elena. And you are Springtrap, I guess. You are just like Mangle described you. »

« And... Was it a good description ? » Springtrap asked, smiling slightly and taking a peek at the other two who were still arguing.

« Yeah, it was, really. » Elena said, nodding vigorously and also looking at Mangle and Fred.

Fred had clenched fists and looked ready to kill her with a simple hit and Mangle seemed ready to bite him to death, her teeth showing up and her eyes furiously staring at his'. « Don't you dare say it was my fault if we missed Maths. »

« I don't give a sh*t. »

« Oh yeah ? Then, Freddle, you friggin' genius, how are you gonna succeed at your exam ? »

Springtrap sighed, trying to keep calm but she wasn't the patient type of girls, apparently. Elena seemed to notice that and shouted at the two to shut their traps up, or, at least, that's what it meant. The two just blinked in confusion and nodded, looking away from each other and watching Springtrap, who suddenly seemed really exhausted. « Can you... come back later ? » The tattered bunny demanded politely, closing her eyes and reaching for Theodore on the shelf.

Mangle gasped and ran to it, taking it and handing it to her friend. This one smiled and hugged it, helding it close to her and falling asleep instantly. Mangle stared at the plush ; this thing was strange. She felt like this plush toy could... feel emotions. As if it was alive. As if it had a mind on its own. « Is that a Bonnie plush ? »

« Yes. » Marionette's voice came from behind them, startling them. The woman entered the room and took the plush toy from Springtrap's hands, staring at it with animosity. She seemed to hate the thing. The question was: Why ?

Freddle was determined to get the answer. « You seem to dislike this plush toy... Is there a specific reason for this ? »

« That plush is haunted. » Marionette answered, looking away from the toy and putting it away from Springtrap, on the shelf again. « I shall burn it... »

« What's haunting it ? » Mangle asked, worried about her friend's security. « Is it dangerous ? Is it murderous ? »

Puppet shrugged and took a look at them. She sighed and went to the shelf again, grabbing what seemed to be a picture on the top of it. « Bonnie wasn't murderous, so I don't think it is. But hell if I know ! » Marionette said, staring at the picture furiously before throwing it to Fred.

This one catched it and looked at it, dropping his jaw. « Are those- the real Bonnie and Fredbear !? »

Mangle and Elena joined him, glancing at the picture and gasping at the same time, astonished. Then Elena frowned. « What happened to them ? Why would the plush toy be haunted by Bonnie ? »

Marionette smirked. « She's dead of course. And Fredbear left us behind after that. »

« Was she killed ? I thought she commited suicide... » Mangle demanded, concerned.

That made Springtrap's adoptive mother's smile grow. « That's what they wanted you to think... But I saw him... The world is full of monsters, you know... You're living among them. You just don't know where they are... »

« What does that mean ? Be clearer. » Freddle inquired, frowning while gazing at the Puppet animatronic.

Her smile vanished and she took Theodore in her hands, squashing its head between them with a sadistic expression on her face. « I know where they are... I know who they are... And more importantly, I know _what_ they are... »

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello dear friends ! I'm glad to present you the newest chapter ! ^^ well, I'm currently writing the sixth one but it's not ready yet. In fact, I wanted to upload this chapter yesterday or even tuesday but couldn't. I had no Internet for some reason. Now it's back and works perfectly, so I'm going to be more regular I think (oops... the exams... well screw 'em) but I can't promise you anything ^^ I'll do my best !_**

 ** _Don't forget the comments, as always, and until next time,_**

 ** _Your devoted Circle of J._**


	7. Chapter 6 Announcement

_**-FNaF: The Other Half-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Theodore Plush looked at his owner seriously and stood up when he noticed that she was asleep. He took a few steps to the left, jumped off the shelf he was usually on, ran out of the room, and closed the door slowly. He smirked and walked through the darkness, only his bright pink eyes shining in the dark and illuminating the whole room. It was one in the morning, and he was alone in the living-room, just as planned. He concentrated for a bit and some dark purple magic orbs appeared within his tiny plushy hands. He murmured some words and then looked at the door, throwing the ball toward it. It opened an interdimensional gateway. His goal.

The Bonnie plush looked behind him and smirked. No one noticed, of course. He could be ready to kill them all that they wouldn't suspect a damn thing. The Plush Toy made his way to the gateway, and he saw a dark figure, really huge and bigger than him, sitting in a chair. It slightly turned its head when it felt his presence, and said in a very deep, demonic voice: "Come closer, Bonnie."

The plush obeyed its orders and walked near the seat, kneeling before his master. The dark figure turned to him and smiled. "Bonnie, would you please reveal your true form to me? I think we both know what you truly are."

Theodore Plush nodded and turned into a scary-looking Bonnie, with huge and sharp teeth and horrifying claws at the end of each finger. His bright red bowtie contrasted with his dark blue color and the metallic gray of his endoskeleton. "Master…"

"You are late, Bonnie. But that's not important. The others are here." The huge black bear with a golden outfit said, waving at the other Nightmare animatronics. The Nightmare Freddy one seemed really pleased to see Theodore.

"So. Tell me," Nightmare started, turning away from Bonnie but inquiring him to talk. "How is it going with Springtrap?"

"She's fine, Master. Just as asked." Nightmare Bonnie answered, looking at the boss. "She's becoming sicker and sicker each day."

"Great. I'm glad." Nightmare smiled, watching his cat as this one was jumping on his knees, and he started to rub the cat's fur softly. "Soon, she'll be here with us, my kitty… Do not worry."

Nightmare turned to the nightmares and cleared his throat. "I will have her soon, friends. But for this, I need you to bring her here even faster. Chica, you take care of Freddle. He's your owner, isn't he?"

Nightmare Chica nodded. "Yes, he trusts me, I can get rid of him easily."

The black bear didn't answer and looked at Nightmare Foxy. "I want you to make Mangle love Springtrap's 'crush'. And she needs to be… Lovesick, okay?"

The nightmarish fox smirked. "You mean Wolfie? The little Rexy, huh? I can take care of that."

Theodore seemed a bit lost. "Uhh, how will you do that? You can't force her to fall in love with Rexy, can ya?..."

"Of course I can! Newbie…" The three other nightmares sighed at the same time and looked away from Bonnie, this one lowering his ears and squeaking sadly.

They kinda hated him. He was the new one, they didn't respect him. They were a team, and then Nightmare created him in order to fire Nightmare Fredbear. Now the guy was a good plushie, and he belonged to Rexy himself. That would be a shame if he managed to denounce them.

Nightmare looked at Nightmare Freddy, this one belonging to Golden Freddy, and nodded. The bear understood and disappeared. Finally, the black bear turned to Bonnie. "And you. You. Make it so Springtrap will die soon, understood?"

Bonnie gulped and the other three looked at him mockingly. Nightmare Foxy approached him and smirked. "If it's too difficult for you, tell it now!"

The blue rabbit groaned and turned away, going out of this hell and back to his owner's house. He sighed, relieved, and looked as he saw Springtrap glancing at him. "What the- What are you doing here!? Get back to bed!" He shouted before gasping. He wasn't supposed to be alive, nor to talk.

Springtrap came to him and sat beside him, astonished. "You-you are alive?... How?..."

"It's hard to explain, okay?... Please, little princess, go back to bed." He demanded gently, rubbing her belly affectionately. "You need to get some rest…"

The golden rabbit sighed and looked away. "I can't sleep, that's the thing… I feel… really sick today…"

"So sick that you can't even sleep? Stop trying to fool me and go to bed!"

That made the girl squeak. She seemed really sad and desperate. "I can't stop thinking about him…"

Theodore Plush frowned. "By 'him', you mean Rexy? Why are you attracted by that guy anyways? You deserve much better. I know a guy who deserves you more, and he loves you." He looked at the rabbit, who seemed really absent-minded. The Plush sighed. "Do you want to meet him?"

 _No._

"... No…"

 _Knew it. Great._

"Why?"

 _'I love someone else, and it is sincere'_

Springtrap looked back at him and sighed again. "I love someone else, and it is really sincere… I can't love anyone else, I can't stop thinking of him."

 _Missed a part, but I knew the most important part of her answer. I know her so well._

"Springtrap, listen…"

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **N/A: Hello my dear friends! I hope you're fine and all! I know it's not worth the wait, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm alive. :3 Uhh, now... I don't think I'll be able to continue it until a very long time... So...**  
_

 _ **I just wanted to say that**_ **IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO.** _ **Just PM me if you want, and I'll give you my answer right away :)**_

 _ **If no one wants to continue it, then I'll probably post new chapters during these holidays. Probably is really important here XD**_

 _ **That's all that I had to say :) Have a nice day/evening! Bye! :3**_

 ** _Your devoted Circle of J._**


End file.
